In Fragments
by MintToy
Summary: Time heals most things. - Post Twilight Princess. Link and Zelda cope with the demands of their roles.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Full of fluff and sugar dust.

* * *

 _All around, Hyrule is nothing but a decaying wasteland, trodden in deep despair under the disparaging rule of Zant. He wants to move, to run, to do anything, but his feet… he can't control them. They're planted stubbornly to the ground, forcing him to watch the castle fall before his eyes. The goddesses are dismantled, Zelda is nowhere to be seen and piece-by-piece, the structure collapses as smoke fills the air. He's all alone, just waiting to be consumed in darkness. That's when he cries out her name, but just as he expected, she's gone._

With a choked cry, he shoots up from the cold and hard bed. Visibly shaking and disoriented, he gasps for breath and clutches to his blankets like a lifeline. He needs a minute to just _breathe;_ it was only a nightmare.

These vivid dreams only pass on occasion now. He used to get them almost everyday. While he's grateful he's gotten better, his mind continues to be plagued with memories of suffering and pain. It happens even when he's not asleep.

But right now, waking up is a relief, even though he's shaking and trembling and sweating. But then he realizes that his nightmare wasn't all fiction.

Hyrule is _not_ collapsing to the ground. Instead, the kingdom is at peace. Ganondorf was defeated. Everyone had celebrated this success two months ago and is now working on restoring the kingdom. It's all wonderful news. But then he remembers one crucial detail of his mission.

 _Her_. She's still gone. He knows it like he knows how to breathe and it remains a matter-of-fact as long as he shall live.

He thought he had accepted it already and moved on. But the loss is actually a lot harder to swallow than he initially imagined. Despite being known for his bravery and ability to overcome any odds, Midna's leave seems to be his thorn. And all of a sudden, he's damaged beyond repair.

Sighing loudly, Link tosses the blankets and gets out of bed. A quick shower later and he's out of his room, dressed in a blue tunic, without a hat and his hair tied up in small knot at the back of his head. He makes his way out of Telma's bar, eyes squinting as they meet the bright sunlight for the first time of the day. He doesn't carry weapons regularly anymore because there's simply no need for them.

What Hyrule needs from him now is an effort to contribute to the city rebuild.

* * *

With a quick swipe of her hand, Zelda inks the page with her signature, indicating it as 'read' and gently placing it on the 'finished' pile.

It's a tedious and mind-numbing process and while she doesn't mind the banality of routine work, this has become her job for the past few weeks from sunrise to sunset. Earlier that day, she had finished reading a 20-page report detailing and asking permission for the _detonation_ of the marketplace on the East side of Castle Town (surely there's a better way to deconstruct a building than blowing it up, but she had been heavily pressured by the council to give her approval) and this was a terrible migraine all on its own. Just when she grudgingly signed it off, someone had come in to drop off a new stack of paperwork and unread documents.

She massages her forehead and leans back in her chair, opting to take a well-deserved five-minute break. She fears being cooped up in this office will drive her mad – it already has – but as the ruler of this kingdom, she must do the work. Reconstructing Hyrule will take months, perhaps even years, but she reassures herself that this is worth it (even if she is a little doubtful).

 _This is worth it. This is worth it. It will all be worth it._

She repeats the phrase like a mantra, but is disrupted by a knock on her door.

"Princess, can I have a word with you?"

Recognizing the voice as her personal advisor Earl, she drops her hand and sits up straight. Her insides twist at the thought of another delivery of unread and unsigned documents.

She beckons him inside with a fabricated regal tone of voice and the door creaks open to reveal the gray-haired man. The main reason she had appointed him as her advisor was simply because he was one of the more _agreeable_ men in her court. Some of those assemblymen so heavily disapprove of her ruling in such a desperate time, never failing to bring up her young age and lack of experience.

"Good afternoon Earl. Have you come to flood me with more paperwork?" she asks playfully, because she's more relaxed in his company.

He smiles and shakes his head, much to her relief. "No more reports today. Just the ones I handed to you earlier." He closes the door behind him and comes to stand at the front of her desk. "I'm just here to inform you that the court is proposing to invest more in building a military. I suggest you keep this in mind, as they will discuss this in the next meeting."

Zelda gazes at him, tired eyes and all, and sighs loudly. Yet another thing the court wants to invest in. It's not as if the city is already in full construction, she muses sarcastically to herself. She thinks first about the funding. Most of the work right now is due largely to volunteers and city cohesion. For a military though? Surely, they will have to pay those who are recruited.

She gently places the quill feather down and directs a pointed look at the gray-haired man. "Earl, tell me. What is your opinion towards this proposal?"

The old man pauses momentarily before answering the Princess. "I think it is a worthy investment. Especially after what happened, I think having a formal military would instill a sense of security and safety for the citizens."

Zelda nods her head slowly, considering the truth in his words. It's impossible to rule single-handedly, so she appreciates an honest opinion.

"Earl, do you know how the council is proposing to _train_ such a military?"

The older man sighs softly, looking like he's about to deliver unpleasant news. Zelda arches an eyebrow, silently prodding at him to answer.

"Princess, the council has proposed asking Master Link to provide assistance-"

"No," she cuts him off with a sharp tongue, her gaze turning icy.

"Zelda, please. Just… think about it. There aren't many who are capable of taking the mantle. And after what he's done… having him on your side would help your reputation and influence. We both know how the townsfolk feel about royalty right now," he reasons, pouring out all wisdom he has gathered throughout years of counseling the royal family.

It stabs like a sharp knife, but his words ring true. Just like her court, the town is divided. She pretends not to listen as she passes through the streets, but it's obvious that half of the town is accommodating to the Princess, but the other half can't seem to forget how she surrendered and made herself _weak_. When peace finally dawned on them, she had made a formal apology to the remaining citizens of Hyrule – much to the consternation of the court – to explain her decisions and propose a brighter outlook for the kingdom, but some were having none of it.

In short, there's no denying that many citizens disapprove of the young matriarch.

Zelda comports herself calm again, taking back that small spit of anger stirred inside of her. Controlling her emotions has always been one of her strengths, but Earl's comment set her off balance for just a small moment. She clears her throat and resettles herself in her seat, clearing her mind and allowing herself to review the proposal again.

"Earl, I'm aware that Master Link's skills and experience would be of great assistance to our cause…" she starts, attempting to take a neutral perspective.

The gray-haired man observes the Princess with curiosity, knowing full well that there's something on her mind. Something associated with the Hero that's holding her tongue. Normally, Zelda is quite good at keeping her emotions at bay, but one thing Earl has noticed is that the mere mention of a certain blonde always seems to set her off and make her squirm uncomfortably. He is unaware of what she knows about him, and he doesn't usually bother her about it unless it's necessary.

"Zelda. What are you afraid of concerning Master Link?"

She bites her tongue and doesn't notice the way her fingers fidget with the gloves on her hands. There's an odd look on her face as her mind reasons back and forth with itself.

"With Link… I've told you before that I've made a promise to myself that I would ask no more of him. He has done enough for this kingdom, but… I _know_ that if I ask him to take up the job of training a military, I have no doubt that he will take the position willingly…"

Earl's eyebrows knit together in slight confusion. He's following her words, but he's unsure of the direction it's heading.

Zelda waves dismissively at his bewilderment. "Look. My main is concern is that I don't want to coerce him into doing this. I don't know Link very personally, nor have I spoken to him recently, but… there's a tugging feeling inside that tells me that seeking him out is _not_ a good idea. Therefore, this is not a proposal that I will agree to," Zelda explains slowly. In a quieter tone, she acknowledges her lack of clarity, "Earl. I'm sorry I can't explain it very well. It's not something I truly understand myself either."

The old man nods, shrugging it off. She's thankful that he doesn't prod any further.

"It's alright Princess. You have my support. You do have the triforce of wisdom, after all, so I wholeheartedly trust your judgment."

Zelda smiles and the two exchange nods before she dismisses him. He's out the door moments later, leaving her by herself again.

Standing up and pushing her chair back, she drags her dress behind her to the window. The kingdom is much better now. A couple months ago, there was nothing but empty streets. Now, there are people. Most of the citizens have a place to call home. And it's safe enough for children to play outside. Many spend their day either rebuilding structures or maintaining it. In her eyes, it's finally starting to resume the way it was before, as if nothing really happened.

But there's always something – rather, _someone_ that's bothered her. Granted, she hasn't contacted this person in two months, but he doesn't know that she's been keeping tabs on him ever since he's decided to stay.

Most of the citizens are aware of Link's involvement in restoring the peace, and at first, he was crowded and overwhelmed with the attention they paid him. He's made it clear though that he preferred no special treatment, so the clamor has died down. The townsfolk do, however, look and treat him with favor, gratitude and admiration. It's unfortunate that she receives a lesser treatment.

She understands though. During the fall, who was there to defeat Ganondorf? _Him_. Who provided the chance of hope and restoration back to Castle Town? _Him_. Who surrendered the kingdom and was left imprisoned in a tower? _Her_.

She wants to kick herself for it. Even though there was no other option for her at the time, she still wonders whether she could have done _more_. Or perhaps, if she could have done something different altogether. It's not as if she feels any disdain for Link. Not at all. It's quite the opposite actually. She treats him just as the townsfolk do: forever grateful and indebted to him, despite that he expected no payment or imbursement for his duties.

But as ruler of this kingdom, everyone – including herself – probably expected their Princess to be the one committing the heroics and restoring the kingdom.

Zelda shakes her head to rid of these thoughts. It's all in the past. No use musing about what _could_ have happened. Instead, she'll have to set her eyes forward.

She would have to, after all.

* * *

The smell of fresh-baked bread is refreshing, especially after a hard day's work at restoring one of Castle Town's finest bakeries. Link had promised to lend a hand with the reconstruction of the 2nd floor, which was partially destroyed during the invasion, so that this family now has somewhere to sleep.

The owner of this business, Loreta, is an old woman with a joyful personality – a rarity these days – and bakes the most delicious bread – in Link's opinion – here in Castle Town. The bakery is closed, so Link sits by the counter and listens to all kinds of stories Loreta can offer. He smiles fondly at her reminiscing, only because the old woman always looked so happy when she spoke of her kids and grandkids.

She also asks tidbits about himself; where he's from, what he's doing here. As per the Princess' allowance, he had been granted freedom and leave from the kingdom, but he chose to stay. On his own accord, Link had concluded that he would be much more useful here than at Ordon. There's always something to do here, whether it be a reconstruction project needing hands, or food that needs to be gathered, or helping families find a home… It keeps him busy and on his feet, not to mention it's also a good distraction.

The old woman pulls out a tray of fresh oven rolls from the oven range and sets it down on the counter in front of him. "Link, would you like a few? It's all I can do to thank you for all your help."

He shakes his head, says he's not hungry, but Loreta shakes her head and serves two rolls on a plate in front of him.

"Link. Eat," she commands him gently. "You look so thin. Are you sure you don't want more food?" He swears he can feel her scouring his thinner frame, concern clouding her eyes as she notices the difference.

Very quickly, he forces down the two bread rolls and waves a hand to dismiss her sudden concern. "I'm fine Loreta. I've just been under the weather lately. Nothing to worry about."

"Link dear, if you're sick, maybe you should take it easy for a while. I've seen you around town, helping folks like myself, but you can't forget about your own self."

He shakes his head, smiling in reassurance. "I won't. Thank you for your concern though."

She returns his smile and gathers his plate. "Well, you're welcome to stay for supper, if you like. I'm sure the kids will be happy to see you."

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't. I've agreed to help rebuild the marketplace down the street."

Loreta shoots him a curious glance, eyebrows raised in question, but Link puts on a smile as if to reassure her again. "No worries. It won't be anything too manual today. They're just drawing out new plans for a new structure."

The old woman sighs in defeat. "Oh Link. I think you work too hard. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

He nods firmly. "Of course. I'll see you soon."

And with that, he makes for the door back to the busy streets. The first thing he hears is a dog's bark, mixed within the high-pitched voices of children and the persuasive tones of vendors along the street. His mind picks up memories of his wolf transformations and the exhilarating feelings of running so fast and freely. His lips immediately frown when two dogs pass by him, but he immediately stops himself. He knows he misses it, but this painful reminder will only bring thoughts of _her_ and he fears he's not strong enough to bear it.

Shaking his head, he moves away from the scene and fills his head with other thoughts.

* * *

It's a week later and Zelda is seriously fighting to keep a cool head in this council meeting. She was given useful warning from Earl that the court assembly had wanted to shift attention to recruiting a military, but she had not anticipated the headache this would cause.

They simply _insist_ on it. Boast about out the good that can result from this, but keep their ears blocked from opposing arguments. She takes a neutral stance, but it's like talking a wall when she inquires about the funding or the feasibility or even the _need_ for it. What's more frustrating is that they're throwing around Link's name like he's already agreed to this proposal.

She knows she won't allow it so she quickly she rules out his name, reasoning that he has done enough for Hyrule. It would be coercive and unlawful of them to ask him to take on a large task.

She also argues that Link's already helping with construction projects around town (all the work is completely voluntary on his part and she intends to keep it this way) and to ask him to whip an entire military into shape would be preposterous. To say it's a big responsibility is an understatement. Not only would he agree to it, but also considering that he's still _fresh_ from his experience, she knows it will overwhelm him.

The problem is that no one really knows the true account of Link's experience. Some just assume that he defeated the enemy and Hyrule was restored in all its broken glory afterwards. In her mind, it's not that simple. She might not have stood by him throughout his journey, but she _knows_ that asking him to undertake this responsibility would only damage him.

So when she vetoes approval of the proposal, half of the council goes mayhem. Even when she stands her ground, she's met with sneers and jeers and shaking heads. They look at her like she's incompetent (what does she know about ruling a kingdom?) and are too glad to display their displeasure. There's no rapport. No trust.

It makes her want to cry. To scream out in anger. To demote them. To do _something._ But she's forced to accept their membership in the council, just as they are forced to accept her higher command.

Taking her stand, she instills a final _No_ to the proposal and dismisses them. She tries to ignore the whispers and soft hisses as they leave, but she remains expressionless and stoic in her seat until everyone has filed out of the room. The last to go is Earl, who gives Zelda a concerned onceover before closing the door shut and leaving her by herself.

When she's completely alone, she covers her head with her hands and groans loudly. Meetings are never usually pleasant, but this one was close to driving her off the edge. How was she supposed to rule when half of the town and council despise her? How will she ever get their favour? Day after day with these court ministers, she swears it's reducing the number of years she has left on her. At one point, she's even considered whether their true intention is to drive her insane and incapable of her duties.

Reaching behind her, she grabs the cushion on her seat (she's put it here for this very reason), buries her face in it and gives a frustrated cry. She refuses to shed any tears, trying to remain composed and simply sits in her seat and waits until the anger dies down.

When she deems herself ready, she takes a deep breath before leaving the room. By this time, her expression is back to firm and neutral, no traces of significant emotion.

No one knows that Zelda is just a ticking time bomb just waiting to happen.

* * *

He woke up late today, having woken up several times from recurring nightmares and gotten little rest. But he goes over to the marketplace anyway, ready to explain his tardiness.

Luckily, the streets aren't so crowded today and it paves an easy path to his destination, but he soon finds a crowd of people gathering in one place. He had forgotten the plan for today and it seems everyone has clued in that they are planning to detonate the bazaar in order to restructure it. All around, the crowd is chatting amongst themselves, probably never before have experienced any sort of explosion and are now waiting in anticipation for it. It's odd to him – considering what he's already seen thus far – that they treat it like a spectacle of some sort.

"Ah Link. Hello. How are you?" a familiar voice greets.

Link turns around, finding himself face-to-face with an older man, one that he recognizes as Zelda's personal advisor. It seems the Earl is Zelda's number one confidant, as Link has seen him numerous times around town observing and supervising new projects. The blonde bows his head slightly in greeting. "Good morning Earl. I'm doing quite fine, thank you. And how are you doing?"

The old man lets out a hearty chuckle and shifts his eyes on the building. "I'm doing alright, boy. Your Princess has just asked me to oversee this particular event, just to ensure no harm comes to the citizens. I'm sure you know how she is."

Link nods his head, a small hint of a fond smile playing on his lips. "Ah yes. I think she's doing a wonderful job with Hyrule."

Earl smiles at the support – Zelda doesn't receive much – and takes the time to study the young man. He is aware of Link's generosity towards the Hyrule, but he can't help but notice how different he looks. There's a _tired_ quality about him, perhaps it's just the bags under his eyes or the way he walks with such weary posture. Last he remembered, Link looked much _healthier_ when they last talked. Perhaps this is why Zelda seemed overly concerned with him.

A minute passes by before the explosion is announced. After a countdown from three, it happens so quickly that the jolt of the explosion causes many to lose their footing. Link automatically thinks that this would be a good time to transform into a wolf (these thoughts have become a bad habit of his) even though he no longer can. Unexpectedly for him, the sound of the explosion is so terrifyingly loud that he has to cover his ears. The next thing he sees when he opens his eyes is the building crashing down and disintegrating into pieces.

He thought he could control it, but it seems he was wrong because all of a sudden, a rush of memories and flashbacks start to flood like water from a broken dam. The sounds, the sights… they're all the same. His mind relives all of Ganondorf's beastly roars and rumbling footfalls. He remembers his dreams of Castle Town collapsing before his very eyes. And while he tries to stop it, his mind starts to include _her_ and soon it becomes too much.

He can't even hear the concerned clamors around him when he blacks out before even reaching the ground.

* * *

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is a dim light. As consciousness slowly trickles back into his brain, his eyes squint and adjust. Feeling around him, he gathers that he's on a bed and covered with a blanket. It's unsettling, but he can't seem to remember what exactly happened.

"Welcome back, Link," a familiar voice says from the bedside. "Can you hear me?"

He nods his head in response. And when he finally opens his eyes fully, he makes out where he is. It looks like a clinic of some sort. Looking at his side, he blinks several times before he can confirm the man beside him.

"Earl? What… what are you doing here?" he asks slowly.

The old man raises an eyebrow at Link. "You don't remember? You passed out on the street. Right after the explosion? I rushed you here with the help of some others."

Link allows his mind to reel it all in and register his words. He certainly remembers going to the marketplace and meeting Earl. It takes him a while to remember the flashbacks running through his mind before everything went dark. He covers his face with his hands, feeling a rush of shame and embarrassment.

"I spoke with the Doctor. They say you're alright. No major injuries, probably just a little shaken up," Earl explains. He offers Link a cup of water. "I was told that your body is exhausted. Either you didn't get enough sleep or you're not eating enough."

The blonde accepts the water silently and thanks him with a nod. "Umm… I'm sorry for the trouble. Really. I didn't mean it. And also, thank you for bringing me here."

Earl tilts his head, carefully observing the boy. "Now what kind of person would I be if I didn't help you? You're a citizen here just as much as everybody. We all need each other in these desperate times." This time, Link actually looks at him, his expression thoughtful and contemplative. Earl smiles, but his expression soon strains into one of concern.

"Link, are you sure you're alright? When we carried you here, you seemed awfully light for your stature."

"Ah, about that…" Link straightens, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll be fine… Guess I should have eaten breakfast before marching into town."

The older man casts him a dubious look, but says no more as he rises from the chair. He grabs a piece of paper from the side table nearby, offering it for Link to read.

"I've requested for the Doctor to write a note prohibiting you from doing certain things. I think now's a good time as ever for you to take a break, Link."

The blonde quickly skims over the note quickly and feels his stomach drop in uneasiness. He quickly contemplates what this means for him and throws a quizzical look at the older man. "A break? But… what would I do? I mean, the work… I _needed_ it… It kept me busy. I wouldn't know what-"

Earl raises a hand to halt Link in his broken protest. "It's clear to me that you have become dependent on this work. However, I fear for your mentality, Link, which is why this is a good idea. You are still able to assist around town, but it must be _light_ duty. You are not to produce any manual or hard labour for the next few weeks or so."

Sensing that this is not negotiable, Link sinks down in defeat and scours his mind for potential chores or activities he can occupy himself with. He needs to be doing _something_ , otherwise all the flashbacks, memories and nightmares just catch up to him.

Earl clears his throat, gaining the blonde's attention again. "Very well. I will take my leave now. Please do take better care of yourself from now on. You had everybody worried." Link watches as Earl travels over to the door, but the old man turns around as if remembering something. "Oh and I forgot to mention, Link. I had notified Telma about your whereabouts and condition. She has agreed to look after you once you return. She sounded quite angry."

When the door clicks closed behind Earl, Link collapses back down to his bed and realizes he has another problem at hand. Since he has time now, he starts mentally preparing himself for the scolding and lectures he'll surely receive from the rambunctious and raucous barkeeper.

* * *

Later that day, Zelda stares vacantly at her advisor as he details his encounter with a certain blonde that morning. He proceeds to list out the things he had seen in Link that sparks concern, emphasizing his lack of health and the tiredness he witnessed in the boy's eyes.

Of course, Zelda has already suspected as much. She had observed him since their battle around town, noticing the way his smile never reached his eyes. Or how every expression of his seemed to be marred by a faint hint of sorrow or grief. That there's always a crushing depression look in his eyes when he thinks that no one is looking.

It's already familiar to her and she's not surprised at all by Earl's report of Link.

"Zelda. I don't know what has affected and damaged Link's mental state, but I'm going to ask you again. I _really_ do insist upon having Link attend some sort of therapy-"

" _Earl_ ," Zelda stops him halfway, her tone of voice stamped with finality. "I've said this before. I will _not_ force him to do anything he does not wish to do. And while I agree with your suggestion, I ask that you resist from pursuing this matter any further." She hadn't expected how tough it would be to refuse Link of needed help, but she tells herself that she's just protecting him. If he desires to keep silent about his adventure, then she will not hesitate to grant his wish.

The older man sighs in defeat and realigns himself to trust the Princess. To see a young man suffering like that, especially one that he extends great gratitude to, will be agonizing on its own. It will be difficult for him to ignore such a serious matter.

"You're not alone Earl," Zelda interjects, as if reading his mind. "I worry about him too."

* * *

Four days later, Link sits at an empty space at the bar counter, staring at the frowning woman in front of him with extreme discomfort. Telma's opted to give him the condemning silent treatment for about five minutes, giving him time to collect himself and think about what he's done.

He had just gotten back from the clinic, which was his home for about four days before he was granted leave (it took him _that_ long to persuade them that he wouldn't _keel over_ the moment he left the building), and now he's back at the bar, ready to face more consequences of his ill-timed collapse at the market.

She breaks the silence first. "You, _Link_ , are an _idiot_ ," she enunciates very clearly. He notes the absence of the pet name 'honey', which probably means it's best to answer.

"Umm... I'm really sorry…?"

Apparently _not_ the response Telma wanted, as she throws a livid glare in his direction, causing him to twitch nervously in his seat. Instantly, he feels bad and shrinks back slightly at her indignant expression.

"Okay, boy. New ground rules. First of all, since you're living under my roof, _You_ are going to eat three meals a day from now on. Skip a meal and I will make sure you regret it," she starts, the threat in her voice oddly palpable. For better judgment, he refrains from making any funny comments and decides that silence and pure agreement was the better course of action.

"Yes, Telma… Eat more. Got it."

" _And_ you sleep from night until morning, do we understand each other?"

"Of course, Telma…"

"And lastly, lighten your load for a while, kid. Can't have you passing out in every corner of Castle Town, you hear me?"

Link almost hesitates. "…Yes, Telma…"

She finally pulls up a grin, signaling the end of the 'serious' talk. "Good. Take it easy, honey. I don't want to have to call the Doctor in here again."

He pretends not to wince when she brings up that memory of the past, but just like usual, he pushes it to back of his head. This really was the _least_ appropriate time for him to cower in fear of his own thoughts.

* * *

"Oh my! What about Lord Warren's son? He's quite dashing, don't you think?"

Zelda rolls her eyes. She _abhors_ this conversation. She never did see the interest and fascination in playing matchmaker, especially when it was _her_ case.

One of the other ladies speaks up. "Absolutely not! I think that Lord Nasir's son has much more refined tastes. Definitely more suitable for the Princess."

Zelda sits with a twitch in her lip as they peruse through the list of eligible men that might be her future husband. She doesn't even know the faces of half the men they speak of. At first, she was glad that the council members were too busy with kingdom restorations to nag her about marriage, but she soon discovered that this was all the noblewomen cared about.

Her current companions – all married, older and apparently 'wiser' – never fail to bring it up. Zelda, on the other hand, finds herself wanting nothing more than to escape.

The other lady shakes her head in dignified conduct and waves off all their other suggestions. "I'm still quite fond of the idea of Zelda marrying the hero Link. He's quite handsome despite being of low and meager status, but who wouldn't want such a fairytale ending? It's so romantic!"

The other ladies seem to swoon at the proposal, one of them fanning herself at the notion of it. His name was bound to appear sometime (it always does) and Zelda's no longer caught off guard by it. She knows of all the rumors floating around about the relationship between the Princess and the local Hero. And for some reason or another, the citizens seem to like fawning over a potential romance blossoming between the two. Especially with all the botched and watered-down versions of Link's supposed quest to defeat Ganondorf, many had just _assumed_ that the two shared a personal relationship.

As long as they weren't true, the rumors never bothered her and she's always denied any romantic association with him.

"Zelda darling. What do you think? Any potential suitors catch your eye lately?"

She puts on a pleasant – albeit fake – smile and sets her tea down gently. "None yet. I'm afraid marriage has not been on my mind lately, considering all that is happening around town."

She successfully shoots down the topic and the ladies are quick to move to another one. Zelda manages to tune it all out, only catching something along the lines of silk and fabric preferences. It's so trivial. She doesn't even know why she bothers entertaining and welcoming the nobles' wives into her home.

Her shift gazes to the outside. It's almost night, the moon just waiting to appear within the hour. She doesn't know when she can retire back to her room, but she's counting down every second until she can.

"Zelda sweetheart? Are you listening?" one of the ladies asks.

She shakes her head out of her reverie and straightens up. "Sorry. I was distracted for a short moment. Were you asking me something?"

"Why yes. I was wondering if you heard about Link's accident in the marketplace! Such a tragedy, isn't it? I wonder what caused him to collapse like that."

The other ladies respond with a chorus of 'Aww', 'Oh my' and 'Poor thing' while Zelda simply nods her head in confirmation.

"Well I sure hope the young man is alright. He's been such a great help around the town! It's such a shame."

"Oh I'm sure he's fine. He is a man, after all. A little explosion isn't going to set him off. I'm sure he's already faced worse when he was battling the…"

Zelda tunes out at this point, not out of boredom, but because she refuses to listen to inaccurate stories about Link and Ganondorf. Link has yet to reveal the details of his adventure and Zelda refuses to make any assumptions about it before he does.

"Zelda, you were there when he defeated the evil Ganondorf, were you not? Surely you can provide some input about Link's character."

She shrinks back slightly, unsure of how to answer the question. "Umm… I don't-"

"You can't ask her that question. She wasn't there. From what I've heard, she was locked up in a tower! How could she have been there for the final battle?"

Zelda is quicker to respond this time. "Oh, that's not exactly true-"

"Oh Lilith, but she _was_ there for the final battle. She was watching from the side as he fought the beast, were you not Zelda?"

The brunette Princess develops a tick on her forehead from all the accusations and being _ignored_. She quietly huffs in frustration, once again unable to tolerate the blurry past. It's only been a few months and she _still_ can't piece the complete puzzle together. It's nothing short of frustrating.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she folds her hands together and rises from her seat. "So sorry to cut our session short, but I'm feeling a little _sick_ ," she says the last word with so much distaste. "It would be best if I retired for the night. We shall continue our conversation at a later time."

And with that, she bows her head slightly and scurries out of the room, desperate for refuge. She walks along the empty hallways, clearing her mind and distancing herself from the women. Looking ahead, she spies two of her court attendants nearing closer, probably conversing about her incompetency or some sort. Not in the mood to talk with any of them, she makes a quick turn to the left hallway before they see her.

Knowing she's forcibly now walking in the direction of the kitchen, she labels that as her destination and walks with haste. On her way there, she strips off her gloves and jeweled hairpieces and quietly sneaks through the kitchen door, making an effort to make herself unknown. She creeps towards the coat rack by the exit, taking a random cloak and draping it over herself before stuffing her gloves and jewels into one of its large pockets. She proceeds to sneak towards the exit that leads to the courtyard.

When she makes it outside, it's already dark out. She grins, because the darkness would be help her sneak past the guards. Considering the current desolate state of Hyrule, security has shrunken tenfold and sneaking out has become child's play.

With the right amount of patience, she waits for the one guard to move away from his post before racing past and using the shadows of the gate walls to her advantage.

She really should be concerned with the security, but how else could she sneak out otherwise?

Once she escapes the castle vicinity, she can't help but delight in the fresh air. The castle atmosphere can feel so claustrophobic and trapped sometimes, so the outdoors is a welcome sight. She knows the guards would freak, but she's desperate for air. Sick of the stuffy and stale castle atmosphere that has only led her to become stir crazy.

Taking a gander all around, she begins to notice the differences. She passes by the orphanage, the homes and the shops… it's one thing to read about their completion, but to see it in front of her eyes is a completely different experience in itself. It's rewarding, comforting, and _happy_. It's like tangible evidence that her kingdom is benefiting from her rule.

These feelings of fulfillment don't last long (they never do) when she realizes that she's in hearing distance of a nearby conversation. Tracing the voices, she sees a small crowd of men outside the bar, talking with loud and drunken voices. She knows it's rude, but she eavesdrops anyway, unable to ignore a conversation where her name is thrown so frequently.

Amidst their noise and offensive chatter, she easily finds out what's gotten them so riled up in their drunken stupor.

"Ah that damned Princess. Where is she in all this mess!" one the men loudmouths behind her. His buddies seem to agree enthusiastically. "Ah you know royals. They're all idiots! It would be better if they didn't even exist!" another one continues, waving his liquor bottle around for emphasis. "Yeah! Let's just get rid of all of them! Good riddance!"

They dissolve into a fit of obnoxious laughter and hurl more insults to her name, all derogatory and completely false. Zelda, still frozen in her tracks, tries to calm her nerves and pretends not to be affected. Even as she fights so hard not to be stirred, it still _hurts_. It's made even worse when their language turns lewd and vulgar and _inappropriate_ , their descriptions turning somewhat more obscene and suggestive.

She doesn't stop them – it's not her character – and lets them hiss and curse all they want at her, saying things they mean but don't understand.

But she can't take it anymore. She's only listened for a full minute before she finally walks away, feeling wholly unconfident and insecure of herself. Desperate for solitude and space, she ends up at one of the newly rebuilt parks and finds an isolated area. She wanders around in silence for a while before plopping down on a bench. It happens before she can stop it, but she starts to _cry_. Lets it out. Dissolves in a flurry of tears.

It's a justified reaction, and an accumulation of all the stresses that she's bottled. All these years of repression and stress has only led to _this_. Completely reduced to fragments from her kingdom's downfall.

Always one to suffer in silence and isolation, there is no one in this park to hear her, let alone help her.

* * *

Link awakes from his slumber with his heart racing. He sits up rigidly, pausing momentarily to observe his surroundings for any danger and threat, but finds none. And yet, there's an urging feeling for him to grab a weapon.

Looking outside, he notices it's still dark. But he doesn't recall a nightmare or dream for that matter. Waking up feels different this time. He's not sweating, screaming or shaking in terror.

It takes him a while to realize that his triforce is reacting to _something_ , giving him the sense that something is still amiss. But he's almost sure it doesn't have anything to do with him.

The reaction quickly dies out and the mark on his hand stops emanating an unstable aura. Possibly a false alarm? Unlikely. His triforce barely reacts like that to anything. He concludes it to be some sort of warning, and his mind automatically points to Zelda, considering she has a triforce piece of her own. If anyone knew something, it would be her.

Concern washes over him and he looks over to the castle. He considers checking on her, but the alarm has already disappeared. He no longer senses danger. Lying back down on the bed, he takes it as a warning and chooses to get some shut-eye before paying the castle a visit the next day.

* * *

Back in the office, Zelda has committed herself to finishing her day-to-day paperwork, feeling the need to be productive and erase any assumption of her disappearance the night before.

Right on cue, there's a knock on her door and that familiar voice asking for her attention. Fixing herself up and hoping her eyes still aren't puffy from last night, she calls him in. The door opens to reveal her gray-haired advisor.

"Good morning Princess. Someone has come requesting a private audience with you. Do you have time right now?"

Zelda's eyebrows knit together in confusion, recalling having no scheduled visitations this early in the morning. "And who might this visitor be?"

Earl clears his throat. "Err… Master Link. If you do not wish to see him, I can-"

"I'll see him." It's become a bad habit of hers to cut off Earl mid-sentence, but he doesn't seem at all bothered by it. "Please take me to where he is."

Together, the two walk to another office, where surely enough, Zelda finds the man that's been occupying her thoughts for past few months. When Earl turns to take his leave, Zelda suddenly feels nervous. She's well aware of the awkward tension between them, having spoken about nothing since Ganondorf's defeat.

He hasn't noticed her presence yet, busying himself with observing his surroundings like a wondered child. When she wills her feet forward, he finally sees her and bows his head slightly.

A stilted silence descends between them, as Zelda has to take the time to observe the blonde. She's seen him here and around town, but never this close. Link has definitely gotten thinner since their last encounter, his muscles now more subtly defined than before. His hair is longer in the back, tied up loosely in a hairband. And there's a concerning paleness to his skin, one that doesn't suit him and looks sickly. She also can't ignore the dark circles under his eyes, suggesting he's finding no rest. But overall, there's an aura of wistfulness and melancholy to him, one that is only discernable through careful observation. It makes her wonder what exactly happened to cause him such anguish and sorrow.

She notices his smile disappearing, replaced with a troubled expression.

"Uhh… Your Highness? Are you alright?" his tenor voice snaps her back into reality.

She shakes her head to rid of her thoughts and avoids his gaze as she marches to the chair behind the desk. "I apologize for my distraction." She gestures to the chair across the desk. "Please, take a seat. And do call me Zelda. I have no desire to uphold formalities between us."

He nods his head, settling himself on the chair across her.

"So, Link. How can I help you today?" she starts, folding and resting her arms on the table.

He learns back and shifts his eyes upward in contemplation, thinking through his thoughts and reasons for being here. She waits patiently on the other side, knowing inside that she's willing to give him all the time he needs. Perhaps he's ready to talk about _it_.

When he finally speaks, she's all ears and attentive to his every word.

"Princess– I mean, Zelda… I apologize if this comes out as an oddity, but I'm actually here for… well, you. Just to see if you're alright with everything, or if there's anything you need to talk to me about…?" he starts, tone laced with heavy uncertainty.

Her eyes widen slightly at the response. She had thought that he was requesting leave or something along those lines, but certainly not for _her_. Recovering quickly, she gathers her bearings and reverts back to neutral.

"Umm… Link, that's quite… benevolent on your part, but I assure you that you don't need to concern yourself over me. You need only to worry about yourself…" she begins slowly before adding, "…but to answer your question, I'm doing fine on my own."

Another bout of silence rounds them and she wonders if the conversation is over. He doesn't move from his spot though, and neither does the troubled expression leave his face. There's a heavy scrutiny to his gaze that she's not strong enough to counter and she ends up looking away.

He also shifts his gaze downwards, as if recalculating and considering other things.

He's clearly on to something – just as she is with him – but there's a growing fear inside her. They're walking on thin ice and she needs to approach with caution lest she says something out of line.

The silence becomes stifling and while she's willing to wait for him, she knows she doesn't have the time. To gather his attention, she clears her throat. "Link… I assure you I'm quite well. I'm perfectly content where I am," she says with such practiced restraint (because she knows it's a lie).

He shoots his head up and there's a doubtful look on his face. "But are you sure about that? Because…" he stops himself midway to recollect his thoughts before continuing. "… last night, I felt that… I mean, my triforce was reacting to something. I'm not sure what it was, but all my thoughts pointed to you. I need to know if you're in trouble, Zelda."

Zelda freezes up like she's been caught and bites her tongue in case she says anything she'll regret. Another silence descends upon them as she contemplates what good can come out of this. If she were to tell him the truth – that each day feels like a survival mission – there's not much he can do to help (he might prove otherwise though). On the other hand, she doesn't want to depend on him anymore. He has done _enough_ for her cause and asking for more would just knock her off the edge and make her feel utterly useless and incompetent.

Ultimately, she settles on honesty and simply lets out the truth.

"Link… those reactions from the triforce… I feel them too," she reveals, earning a wide-eyed expression from the blonde hero. Clearing her throat, she continues. "I had guessed as much that you might have been troubled, so all this time… I've been sending Earl to check on you periodically."

Full realization dawns on his face as he connects the dots and recollects all those times he's run into the old man on his daily errands.

Zelda pulls up a pained smile as she asks slowly. "Are you angry at me?"

Link blinks at her, confused at her inquiry and shakes his head. "No no. It's fine, really. I just… I'm surprised you know about all this. And that you would even send Earl to check-"

"Link, it really isn't a problem. You live in my city and I care about you. A lot. But if you needed help, I didn't want to force it on you," she explains.

He nods his head, and she sincerely hopes he's already forgot his primary reason for being here altogether. There's a small smile on his face – she's unsure if this is a good sign – and he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Zelda, I'm really sorry if I worried you in any way. It's true that I'm still adjusting from all that's happened… So for you to be concerned like that… Thank you."

For some reason, she can't help but smile back. Seeing him all flustered and nervous like this, it's the exact opposite of the determined and tenacious Link she witnessed on the battlefield. It seems he's never lost his humble personality either. She really appreciates that he recognizes and acknowledges the small things she does for him with such gratitude. It's unlike the treatment she's been receiving for the past few days.

Zelda leans in closer and plants a more serious expression. "Link, if you ever want to talk about your nightmares or anything that's happened, know that I'm here for you."

He nods his head once, more certain this time. He's about to say something when they're interrupted by a light knock on the door.

Zelda looks up to find Earl standing by the entrance.

"Princess, I'm sorry to cut your conversation short, but some of the council members are requesting an urgent audience with you at the moment."

Inwardly, she rolls her eyes, but she can do nothing but nod at Earl's request. He's considerate enough to give them a few minutes of privacy and leaves the room to wait outside.

She rises up from her seat and sighs loudly, sending Link an apologetic look. "Link, please do take heed to my word. I might not always be available, but I promise to try my best."

She starts towards the door, but Link stands and places a gentle hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"Zelda, I haven't forgotten about you. Please know that I'm also here should you ever need me."

The two exchange nods as goodbye and she doesn't look back when she leaves the room. Although her predicaments still remain complex and unclear to him – and likewise – that was perhaps the most she's ever felt comforted in these past few months.

* * *

The next time they see each other, she's taking a stroll around town with two hovering guards. She spots him leaning over the post, overlooking the progress of the marketplace. When he sees her, he simply waves and sends a warm smile in her direction.

She suddenly feels awkward, glancing nervously to the side and desperately trying to hide her flushed face before returning his wave with one of her own.

Zelda's well aware that many women were intrigued and enticed by Link's countenance and kindness, not to mention that he's also a designated _hero_ , but she just never thought that she would see him with that thought in mind. Sometimes though, she forgets that she's still _human_ , and can appreciate a man for his good looks despite it being superficial.

* * *

The next couple times she sees Link, her viewpoint of him begins to change. She supposes seeing him in different environments has influenced her understanding of him.

She knows of Link's selflessness, but she's never really seen it in action. Seeing him help around town… it becomes crystal clear to her that he makes the people _happy_. Adults and children alike, he seems to distribute his charity and generosity and goodness all over the place. No wonder the people love him. She's even a little envious of it because she can't do the same.

It just makes her insides twist that the exterior is all they see. No one, besides her and the power of her triforce, has an idea of the thoughts that plague him at night. Or how much his adventure had taxed him and left him wasted. And that his hospitality and kindness was just his way of obtaining a semblance of _normal_ after all that's happened.

It puts a sad smile on her face, but she admires him even more now for his ability to maintain this sort of attitude in spite of it all.

* * *

"I've never voiced this before, but Ganondorf's beast form was probably the most petrifying thing I've ever seen in my life. I'm not even sure how I would react if I saw him again," he says suddenly, a bashful smile playing on his lips.

Zelda reacts with a chuckle, imagining what a scared Link would actually look like. He does possess the symbol of courage, after all.

It's been a couple of weeks since his visit to the castle, and she figures she could return the favor by visiting him at Telma's bar. Currently though, the bawdy barkeeper was nowhere to be seen.

To get here, she had decided against sneaking out of the castle again (she doesn't want to make it a bad habit), and two guards stand protectively at the front of the bar, probably intimidating the passerby. Fortunately, the bar is closed today.

Link treks behind the counter and pulls out an apple from a basket, examining it in his hands. Pulling out a paring knife from one of the drawers, he returns to Zelda with the fruit in hand.

"Telma has me on a rigid meal schedule. I can't miss a single snack or meal on her watch lest I want to face the consequences. In actuality, I just fear she might kick me out of here," he explains, slicing the fruit into equal slivers. He plops a piece into his mouth and silently offers her a piece.

She shakes her head, but he just shrugs and tosses that slice into his mouth quickly after.

She enjoys listening to him, even if she's only allowed five minutes, but she likes to think that Link looks a lot healthier than he did in that office. More colour on his skin, less tired, more comfortable… Telma is taking really good care of him. It's a refreshing sight.

"Hey Link, about that time when I… Ganondorf, he… I mean, you had to fight me-"

"It's okay, Zelda," Link interjects, pausing briefly to look at her seriously. He puts down the fruit and knife, his memories provoked by her words. His features are soft as he says more gently, "Thank you though. For trusting me."

She bites her tongue, preventing herself from mentioning _her_ , because the Twilight Princess has every right to be in this conversation as well. But it's become clear to Zelda that this particular wound is still better left untouched.

* * *

One night, she wakes up seemingly for no reason and realizes quickly that her triforce is reacting yet again. Link's nowhere near, but that doesn't stop her from trying to help him.

Fumbling in the dark for a piece of paper and ink, she writes a brief note comforting him that the nightmares are _not real_ and cannot harm him. She details that she would be at her castle if he needs her and treks downstairs to find a messenger bird that can carry the note to Telma's.

The next morning, she finds the same carrier bird on her window with a note attached to its leg that reads:

 _Thank you_. _– Link_

And for once, she thinks better of herself.

* * *

The first time he ever mentions Midna in front of her, he talks about how the imp often mocked the Hyrule Princess (Zelda completely understands) and he even laughs softly about it. But then he tells her that Midna had gained complete and utter respect after her sacrifice.

Zelda can only smile in response. It's definitely a start.

* * *

Link visits her castle again after two weeks of no contact. Seeing him is nothing short of refreshing and she even admits to herself that she might have missed him in their time apart. A part of her is starting to think that the two are actually getting more comfortable in each other's presence.

"Zelda, what are you reading?"

She looks up from her desk, her train of her thought interrupted by his voice. She had told him it was a busy day and that she would gladly reschedule another meeting with him, but he chose to wait until she was finished.

"It's a letter. From the council. They're requesting something of me."

He rises from his seat and walks over to the side of her chair, leaning over to skim the contents of the letter. "Hmm… they want you to make a public announcement?"

She sighs with exasperation and collapses to the back of her chair. "Not just any announcement. They want me to clarify to the public what exactly happened between the invasion and Ganon's downfall." She covers her face with her hands, hiding her frustration and irritation behind her gloves. "The problem is… I don't think I can pull through with it. I just don't have all the information."

He considers it carefully and leans on the desk, contemplating it through. He himself knows that Zelda cannot do it alone. After all, he was mixed into the chaos just as much as she was. But could he really help her here? Lend her his voice?

The first thing he considers is himself. Is he ready to rehash his adventure with Midna to the public? He's surely gotten more comfortable mentioning her name, but only in front of Zelda. Perhaps he could also do so with the citizens as well. He makes his decision after observing the palpable distress of the brunette in front of him.

"Zelda, would it make it easier if I helped you with this public announcement? I mean, you could tell your side of the story and I could fill in the holes."

She looks at him with a mix of doubt, surprise and astonishment. There's stunned silence that follows and he simply waits for her to process his proposal.

When Zelda recovers from shock, it's no surprise that she comes to his defense. "Link, please don't feel forced to do this for me. Really, you don't have to," Zelda explains in hurried fashion, instantly wondering whether she had done anything to guilt him.

He quickly shakes his head and smiles reassuringly at her. "I know Zelda. I'm offering by my own accord. I really do think it's a worthy cause, especially with all the different stories roaming around."

Zelda narrows her eyes slightly, unable to let go of her doubt and confusion. "Are you sure though? I hope you realize that you have to talk about… _Midna_ , right?" Zelda says her name with so much caution and trepidation after avoiding it for so long.

To reassure her even further, Link nods firmly, the serious expression never leaving his face. "Of course. Certainly Midna deserves recognition for what she's done. She was, after all, with me for majority of the time. It would be impossible to tell the story without her."

At this, Zelda lets loose a little and regards him more seriously. Looking at him square in the eyes, she asks one more time if he's ready to commit himself to something like this. When he nods his head once again, she has no choice but to place her trust in his hands.

* * *

Unfortunately, she should have trusted her instincts instead.

In front of the _entire_ population of the Hyrule kingdom and with the council standing behind her, she stands there. Alone (once again). It's this very moment that she realizes that life _really_ is unfair. Full of broken promises. Anyone can be a liar.

She does take part of the blame though, considering she shouldn't have trusted him the first place, but nothing can stop the slew of curses and hisses she throws at him in her mind. Even all those headaches in her council bothered to show up and support her. But the one man who's supposedly the most selfless of them all? His absence has never felt more palpable until now.

Because she can't just suddenly postpone the event and tell the people to return home, she tells her side of the story as according to plan. Granted, it's _incomplete_ and inadequate. And when she's bombarded with questions that _should_ be directed at Link, she stumbles.

They look at her like she's rotten and she's afraid that she might be internalizing all their scrutiny.

After the exhausting day, she doesn't even have to turn around to know how her council is treating this mess of a public announcement. She swears she can _feel_ their disapproving gazes on her back. And they're not even the main problem. In all corners, she sees expecting eyes, confused faces and shaking heads because she knows she didn't – couldn't – meet their expectations. What they wanted was clarification, but it seems she has failed to do that.

The concoction of betrayal, anxiety, terror and dread swirls angrily inside of her and makes her want to fume and cry out in frustration, but she's better than that. All these years of repression seemed to do her some good in helping her to remain calm throughout the entirety of this cringe-worthy event.

Zelda is now confident that most, if not all, citizens in Hyrule now take her for an incompetent and sputtering fool.

Regarding Link though… she doesn't know what she'll do with him. She doubts she can even look at him with a placid head, let alone listen to what he has to say.

* * *

That night, it seems as if Link is out to _get her,_ because she's tossing and turning in her bed and her triforce is reacting so strongly because she can feel that _Poor Link_ is in distress.

After abandoning her to her own humiliation earlier that day, one would think that that was enough. But the moon has been out for hours and she remains suspended in full consciousness, forced to repeat the happenings of the day's ceremony because she can't just sleep it away.

She doesn't even try to empathize with Link because she already _knows_ why he decided to be a no-show. Just as she initially surmised, he wasn't ready. Midna remains a sore subject for him even now and fearing for his sanity, he decides that making this announcement may not be the best course of action.

 _Fool._ A day's warning would have been nice.

Sitting up in her bed, she acknowledges that sleep will not come to her in peace if her Triforce keeps reacting to Link's anguish and misery. In careless and impulsive fashion, she tosses the blanket away from her, grabs a random coat from her wardrobe, puts on the closest shoes she can find and is out her door in just two minutes, not caring at all that she's still in her nightwear.

Through the kitchen and out the back door, she sneaks out of the castle easily without triggering alarm and marches unerringly to Telma's bar. Not surprisingly, the bar is still open and full of action, but that doesn't stop her from entering and advancing towards the front counters.

With Zelda's improper choice of wear, mussed up hair and basic appearance, Telma doesn't seem to distinguish her true identity.

"Hi darling, what can I do for you?" Telma's asks as soon as the brunette comes into view.

Zelda makes an effort to suppress her anger and rage, because the raunchy barkeeper is not the target of her wrath. "Is Link here? Do you know where I can find him?"

There's a long pause as redhead considers it carefully. "Hmm… he wasn't in a particularly good mood today… I'm pretty sure he's out at the park somewhere, probably sulking and moping about. Typical Link," she tells heartily, barking out a laugh as she says it.

Zelda expresses a quick 'thank you' to the busty woman before turning around and shuffling past all the drunken men and women to get outside. As Zelda treads towards the nearest park, she scowls and hates that in all the ways that matter, Link is just as predictable as she is. She remembers sulking and crying out the park not too long ago. And somehow, it doesn't surprise her that Link does the very same.

She meanders around the grassy space for a while before finding him sitting on a bench by the lake, head down and completely silent.

At her slightest step forward, his shoulders jump and he quickly turns to acknowledge her presence. He gets up from his seat, a look of shock and bewilderment painted on his face.

"Zelda?"

Determined and unyielding, she stands firmer to the ground, well aware that she's walking straight into one of the most ill confrontations of her life. "Hello, _Link_ ," she greets with a sharp tongue.

He looks to be at a loss for words, clearly not expecting her at this time. "Zelda… what are you– I mean, you're not supposed to be out here. It's not safe-"

She rolls her eyes. "Did you know what day it was yesterday? Did you hear about how the Princess was humiliated and embarrassed in front of her people because she was stood up? Did you realize that you broke your word? Bet you didn't even think about all that, you pompous _ass,"_ she pours out, feeling oddly satisfied at unleashing her fury and ire.

"Zelda, I know what I did. And you have every right to be angry with me, but please know that I'm extremely sor-"

" _Don't_ say it, Link," she interrupts harshly, shooting icy daggers at him with her eyes. "I am _not_ looking for an apology. Just give me whatever excuse you have for dumping me-"

"Zelda, it wasn't easy for me!" he interjects, eyes now stormy and dark. "Look, I thought I was ready to talk about it, but clearly I wasn't. Zelda, I didn't mean to abandon you like that. It didn't really hit me until this morning."

Zelda takes a step back, hands clenched hard into fists because she wants to _rattle_ him. "Link, someone ought to tell you that the war is _over_ ," she hisses, not caring at all for decency anymore. "Move on! You've been a mess since the battle. A washout. A _coward_."

Link's lips form a tight line as he holds himself back. "You really think it's that simple, huh? That I can just move on so easily like that? Well, wake up Princess! Stop talking like you understand because last I checked, you really _were_ absent for half of it all!" he exclaims, triggering an awful and inexplicable anger inside her.

But his words continue to pour out like a raging waterfall, tenacious and unyielding. "Oh, and by the way, you really want to know _why_ half of the people here despise you? It's because you spend _all_ your time dawdling inside your castle while everyone else is left to clean up the mess!"

The time, Zelda can't stop the shock that surges through her body. Her stomach recoils in a tight knot and she feels as if the air has been gutted from her. It feels like another betrayal, because she thought he understood. She thought wrong.

"Is that _really_ what you think of me Link? After all this time!" Zelda clamors out, following up with a frustrated cry. She knows she'll regret it later, but the words come out come out before she can stop herself. "At least _I'm_ trying to fix what I've done, despite that the people _abhor_ me! What about you? You just waft around acting like a tortured soul, wishing desperately that Midna would magically appear in front of you! Well guess what, _hero_ , she shattered that mirror for a reason! And as her partner and _friend_ , you ought to reconsider _why_ instead of moping around like an idiot!"

She catches the quick flinch of his shoulders and stops herself. The stunned look on his face snaps her out of her angry tirade and all of a sudden, she's fumbling for the right words to say. "Link, wait. I didn't – I mean, I'm sorry-"

She's cut off by an icy and chilling gaze. "Zelda, just go."

"No Link, I-"

The strained and rigid features of his face don't soften. "I _said_ , please leave."

"Link, I didn't mean-"

He turns and leaves abruptly, walking in the opposite direction she came and it's then that she realizes that she's lost him. She tells herself that she should be used to this by now, but the fallout somehow precipitates a new kind of pain and torment, and she knows that this scar will run deeper than most.

She refuses to cry and instead, hugs herself tighter because there seems to be no one she can turn to now. The one person who looked like he could understand her predicaments, turns out doesn't really understand at all. It's painful, because nothing stings like loneliness in this world. After the war, everyone sought stability and refuge in others, but she's not one of them.

It seems that she is bound to her title until her death, so she trudges back towards the castle in acknowledgement and acceptance of this fate.

* * *

A week passes by and the two of them don't receive a single glance or word from the other. They hold no expectation of a response and they don't wait for a sign, but there's no doubt that their clash had a poor and unresolved ending.

A full two weeks after their dispute, Zelda is sitting in her office when a light chirp resounds the room. She easily finds the carrier bird at the window and detaches the card attached to its leg.

It's a personal letter to her. A short one.

 _Zelda. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. – Link_

She folds the note up and considers the situation carefully, thinking of an appropriate response. After only a minute of contemplation, it becomes clear to her that her relationship with Link has always been one of reciprocity and retaliation. One of them would open up and in exchange, the other would do the same.

Ripping a small portion from a scrap document, she quickly writes her response and sends the bird on its way.

* * *

He didn't expect a response so soon, but the bird comes back no more than five minutes after he sent it away. Disentangling the new note from its hind leg, he quickly unravels the ripped paper.

 _It's okay. I'm sorry too. – Zelda_

He feels a surge of satisfaction and relief, as if he's able to relax now. He has to, however, shame himself for discrediting her before, because it's at this point where he realizes who – between the two of them – exhibits a more selfless and altruistic nature. It's a shame that the people of kingdom don't realize this.

* * *

Despite exchanging notes, Link remains unsure of where their relationship stands. They resume in each other's absence and from what he's gathered (he and Earl managed to run into each other again), Zelda has been receiving an unusually large workload in the past few days. He surmises that it can't be good for her health, especially considering her meticulous and perfectionist nature.

His worry and concern grows as his triforce reacts in par with hers. The signals aren't so urgent at first, but he realizes that the vibes are only intensifying and augmenting each day. Just for a quick mental check-up, he did pay the castle a visit, but only to be informed that the Princess will not be available until the next week.

He keeps his distance for a while, but one night, when his triforce is pulsing so fiercely like it never has before, he just knows that something is _wrong_. Zelda might as well been in front of him screaming for help, because his entire mind seems to be washed up with affliction and distress, certainly not from _his_ circumstances, but _hers_.

Feeling a sudden need to seek her out, he stalks towards the castle – untimely or not – and sneaks easily past the night guards and towards the tower closest to her room. Gathering his capacities and courage, he scales the cold stonewalls of a pillar corner until he reaches an open window. He observes the hall for any passerby before hauling himself over the edge.

With light feet and careful eyes, he follows the pulse of his triforce towards Zelda's chambers. He hides himself in the shadows through the dark hallways and progresses up the stairs before encountering a pair of locked doors. Cursing softly to himself, he readies himself with a deep breath before hurling himself at the door in an attempt to knock it open. It doesn't work the first time or the second time, but when he heaves his shoulder against the wooden doors again, one of them manages to latch open.

He doesn't pay too much attention to the broken door or the potential alarm it will cause in the morning, but instead continues towards Zelda's location. At the end of the hall is set of large double doors – presumably her room – but he halts himself when he hears clatter and ruckus beyond.

He flinches at the sound of shattering glass, and advances with caution. Slowly, he pulls one of the large doors open to find a sitting room. On the left wall, however, is a door that's slightly ajar. He's certain that where she is because her cries and sobs are audible from here. At first, he had thought that there had been somebody else with her causing all the noise, but he hears only one voice.

Pushing the next door slowly, he peeks his head into her room and finds her crouched over a vanity, shoulders visibly shaking. Quickly scanning the room, he's surprised by what he sees.

It's complete _chaos_. Like a stormed washed up in here. A tiny bit of relief washes over him that there seems to be no unwanted presences in this room, but now it concerns him that this was all Zelda's doing. The plant boxes in the corner are knocked to their sides, all the dirt and soil seeping through her carpet. The lamps no longer stand upright, but lay on the floor amidst broken glass. And the mirror on her vanity is cracked, portraying a distorted reflection of the Princess.

Bed sheets are on the floor, clothes are on the ground, chairs are knocked over… even one of the curtain bars is dismounted from the wall, the drapes now strewing across the floor.

"Agh! That council is trying to drive me mad!" she screeches out, shoving all of the books and documents off her vanity. "Sometimes, I just… I want to…" She bends over, trying to catch her breath after her heated outburst. Until now, she has not yet noticed Link's presence on the other side of the room.

He swallows hard, having no clue as to how to approach the enraged Princess. Considering her mild temper, it must have taken a lot of pressure from both the council and her citizens to drive her up the wall. He knows she bottles her feelings, but it never occurred to him that it could ever lead to this.

She's unraveling. Letting out all her frustrations. But if her mind is anything like the turmoil of this room, she needs to seek help.

He continues to stand in stunned silence and it's at this point when he realizes the difference between the two of them. While he is haunted by the events of the past, she is forever held responsible of what happens now and what will happen in the future.

He's already done his part for Hyrule and now she carries the torch to lead this kingdom away from further destruction and chaos. By blood, she's chained to her throne. Unfortunately, it also means that she's forced to bear the brunt of the kingdom's disappointments.

Looking at her now, he realizes that it's a tough job to fill. But Zelda… she's gifted with wisdom and a humility that even he cannot duplicate. She was fated to live this life because she can live it. Because she still loves her kingdom despite the contempt and scorn. It's in her blood. It's marked on her hand. It's who she is.

His flinches when Zelda knocks a vase to the ground, causing it shatter to tiny little pieces. And while her breakdown is willing him to _move_ , his feet stay planted to the ground. It's like a nightmare. His mind and gut are telling him to do different things. The former wants him to act and stop her, but the latter decides that silence is the best remedy.

After ripping up some unused letters and tossing them into the air, Zelda looks completely spent. She falls to her knees, covers her face with her hands and just sobs quietly.

At this, Link feels his triforce resonating with hers like never before. He swears he can feel some of her pain, as his mind is engulfed in a heavy feeling of sorrow. Because of this, he chooses to stay silent.

When her sobs are quieted and reduced to sniffling, Zelda finally stands. Link watches as she wipes her eyes with her gloves and takes a shaky breath, gathering herself together. After a momentary silence, she finally calls him out.

"Link." Her voice is back to sounding regal and formal, without hesitation or tremor, and he finds himself amazed at the switch. Just a moment ago, she was the epitome of distress and despair.

"Please accept my apologies," she says calmly, gently pulling off her gloves and tossing them onto a nearby desk. "I did not wish for you to witness _that_."

He watches as she strolls towards the bed, skillfully avoiding the clutter and broken shards on the ground. When she sits on her bed, she finally looks at him with her red and weary eyes.

"I know why you're here, but I've no time to explain," she says, yawning. Teetering between consciousness and sleep, she manages to say a few more words. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night, but we can talk tomorrow. For now, don't mind the mess…"

And with that, she readjusts herself comfortably on her bed and collapses from exhaustion. After a brief pause, Link cautiously treks over to her, just to make sure she's breathing and _okay_ , and relief courses through him that she's finally looking more peaceful.

No doubt this little scene had him eating his words, but now another problem reveals itself. Zelda is _not_ fine and it's even more problematic that she refuses help.

He thinks of how he can lend a hand to the distressed Princess and shifts his attention to the tampered room. It's a small favor, but at this point, it seems that anything will suffice.

Quietly, he picks up the chair behind her desk and tucks it in. He sweeps and wraps up shards of broken glass, sets all the chairs and plants upright and attempts to restore harmony to the room. For fallen wall art and paintings, he carefully props them against the wall. And for all the scattered clothes, he doesn't attempt to organize them, but instead neatly hangs them on the back of her sofa.

After he's satisfied with the cleanup, he rips a section of an unused letter and writes a short message. It's something Telma constantly tells him when he's overworking himself.

 _Take it easy._

He leaves the note on the nightstand before sneaking back into town.

* * *

After several days of asking and a little bit of begging, Earl finally grants approval of Link's request. And when Zelda finds that her daily schedule is unexpectedly cleared of any meetings or paperwork, she's disconcerted.

"Earl, what's going on? Why was the council meeting rescheduled for tomorrow?" she asks, tone hinting at displeasure and animosity. "Also, care to explain why my agenda is _empty_? If my memory serves me right, I'm supposed to have the builders' progress reports by now, but there was nothing on my desk."

Earl's expression towards her is one of compassion and sympathy, but he dismisses her comments with bold nonchalance. "Zelda. Someone has requested your audience for the entire day," he says. She opens her mouth to rebut, but he continues. "I know it's sudden, but I cleared your schedule in approval of this particular request."

She narrows her eyes at him. " _Earl_ , I don't like the sound of this."

He lets out a hearty laugh, aggravating her even more. "Zelda, must you always be so serious? Take it like a day-off. Master Link has requested your presence at the front of the castle in the afternoon. He says he wants to take you into town."

* * *

Later that day, the confused look on her face remains, even as she treads over to where Link is leaning against a post by the castle gates. When the guards let her pass and make no moves to halt her, she finds herself even more perplexed than before.

"Link. You know I don't like surprises so either you tell me what's going on or I'm turning around," she demands sternly.

"Hmm. Snippy today, aren't you?" He pushes himself off the post and smiles widely at the confused girl. "If Earl didn't tell you already, I'm taking you into town, so come on. Let's go."

He turns on his heel and walks ahead of her, much to her chagrin. She never thought he would ever had the audacity to be so imprudent towards her, but she rolls her eyes and picks up her dress to catch up to him anyway.

"You realize that I'm not fond of skipping work. I'm behind schedule now."

"Relax Zelda. It's just for a few hours. I noticed you've been holed up back there for a while so I thought the outdoors would do you some good. I've also been meaning to introduce you to some of the townsfolk so I thought, why not kill two birds today," he explains, clearing some air and easing some of her uncertainty.

Link observes the brunette from the corner of his eye, not missing the hesitation in her step. He had assumed just as much – that she's wary of meeting her people – and softly nudges her arm.

"Don't be scared. The people will like you."

Zelda hugs herself at the uneasiness stirring up. It's a good opportunity, but there's something vexing and worrisome about meeting her citizens personally. She's ruler by _blood_ , meaning she was never guaranteed to receive favor from her people. And especially with all that's happened with the war, she's not sure she'll be welcomed with open arms.

There are those that like her, those that are indifferent and those that downright loathe her. At the end of this trip, she just hopes she doesn't end up disappointed with herself.

She sighs inwardly. "Well, it was bound to happen someday. Just a warning though, I'm not exactly the spitting image of an adored Princess."

He looks at her as they walk side-by-side, a gentle expression painted on his handsome face. His lips upturn into a small smile. "Not to worry. There's no reason they won't take a liking to you. I wouldn't have made this request if I didn't know that," he puts it plainly. "They only say ill things behind your back because they don't know otherwise. Today, I want to change that. I want them to see you the way that _I_ see you."

Zelda shifts, suddenly looking flushed and nervous. When they're about to reach a crowded area of the town, Link suddenly stops in his tracks. He motions to the castle behind them with a hand. "Zelda. If you want, we don't have to do this. I can escort you back."

She glances between the castle and the busy streets of Castle Town, her mind roaring with 'what-ifs' and fears of rejection and resentment. But she looks over to Link who's smiling warmly at her and considers the possible outcomes of this venture. She really wishes she had the triforce of courage right now, as indecisiveness starts sinking in. But she knows she desperately wants the people's favor. And she's learned the hard way that busying herself with paperwork has done nothing to accomplish that.

Sighing heavily, she turns her body in the direction of the crowded streets. "The town it is. I mean, we're here already. We should make the most of it."

Link smiles fondly and nods in agreement before resuming his place by her side and guiding her throughout the crowded street. He first takes her to the newly-built bakery, to Loreta and her family, and watches with interest as Zelda talks nervously with the old woman. Luckily for both of them, Loreta can seamlessly stir small talk with anyone so Link easily fades in the background, helping himself to a few servings of bread.

He doesn't know why Zelda was so nervous because she's quite good at this. She's immersed so quickly into Loreta's musings about her family and daily activities. She even supplies her own witty comments and remarks during the conversation and the two bounce off each other so easily.

When the rest of Loreta's family pop in to visit, Zelda doesn't even need the blonde's help in introducing herself. Link is slightly irked that he's left forgotten in the corner of the room, but he waves it off to allow the Princess her limelight. He watches in amusement when Zelda kneels down to the children's level, because there's a sudden awkwardness to her speech and interaction (probably the result of being with the council too much).

At the end of the visit, Zelda formally shakes hands with Loreta, promising to visit again soon. When they exit the building with a few servings of bread rolls in hand, Link surmises that the rest of the day will be easy since Zelda is clearly adept at producing light conversation.

"You held up your own pretty well back there."

Zelda nods. "I'm quite fond of them. They're quite amicable, aren't they?" she remarks, plopping a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Mm-hm. They seem to like you. You're a natural at this," Link finally says, not bothering to hide the sincerity and encouragement in his voice.

Zelda frowns. "They were easygoing. Imagine if they actually had something to say about me," she voices with a quiet certainty.

Link dismisses her comment and pulls to a stop, gesturing to the orphanage nearby. He motions her forward with a hand. "After you."

The second destination turns out to be a success as well, as he predicted, and Zelda finds herself both amused and engaged in the children's activities. The kids take a large interest in her, perhaps due to their oblivious nature, and they latch on to her with curiosity. She takes advantage of it, easily gaining their favor by telling old fairytales and explaining what living in the castle is really like. Just like the bakery, Link finds himself content just supervising from the sidelines.

When they leave, Zelda has a genuine smile on her face and Link quickly notes how much it makes her look younger and brighter. It's a refreshing change from the pale and weary look she sports on a regular day.

As they stroll through busier streets, people start to take notice of her. There's no doubt they recognize her and Link appreciates that many send a simple smile or nod in her direction. They whisper amongst each other, adding to the pot of rumors of secret involvements between the Hero and Princess, but he cares less about that and more about integrating Zelda into her own city.

When they're ambling towards a construction site, Link has to put up his guard. He recognizes many of the workers and has heard their trivial rants and jabbering about the monarchy, but he doesn't avoid them. As the two walk, they're the targets of close scrutiny and he swears he can feel the unpleasant and repulsed stares they direct in Zelda's way.

From her face, he knows she's aware of what's happening. And while he doesn't like their attitudes, he has to accept it. Zelda fully acknowledges that not everybody will hold her in high esteem, so he will do so too.

For the rest of the trip, he takes her to the marketplace, the park, the school and many of the stores lining the streets before making their last stop at Telma's bar. The raunchy bartender keeps Zelda in conversation for a solid hour before Link has to stop the redhead from overwhelming the girl. With a toothy grin, Telma makes Zelda promise to visit again before bidding goodbye and disappearing into the back room.

A momentary silence descends when it's just the two of them again, but Zelda breaks it after gathering her thoughts.

"Link," she starts, gently setting down the cup of tea. "I'd like to formally thank you. Being out here… it was a nice respite and I really enjoyed interacting with the citizens and learning about them."

Link snorts, because Zelda's tone is so formal all of a sudden. "No problem."

Zelda contemplates her next thought before speaking, "All day though, I've just been wondering one thing," she starts, piquing his interest. "Actually, this has been on my mind for months now…"

He turns to look at her, now focused and attentive.

"I've informed you previously that you were under no obligation to stay – and this remains as it is even now – but I've always wondered _why_ you chose to stay," Zelda explains slowly. "From what I've seen today, it seems that people need the support of their close family and friends to cope with all that's happened. It's always been an oddity that you chose otherwise."

She allows him a few minutes to contemplate her words and for the first time in her life, she sees nervousness in his face. She's about to interject and apologize for stepping out of line, but he replies.

"After parting with Midna, I was confused," he starts, staring vacantly at nothing in particular. "I didn't fully process the outcome of the situation. For one, I lost a friend. I learned about the triforce of courage. I suddenly became a hero… It was a lot to take in and at the end of it all, my mind couldn't keep up with it. Sometimes, I would still expect to hear Midna beside me making jokes… Anyway, I couldn't stay in Ordon after all that's happened. There was a part of me that needed to be productive and herding goats just wasn't enough so… I stayed. But being _productive_ only served to keep me distracted so I didn't have to wallow in my confusion. Turns out avoiding a problem doesn't really solve it."

She nods her head, choosing silence over words. Something about they way he's speaking seems like it's all coming out for the first time and she appreciates that.

"I'm better now though. I know I was shuffling around in the dark for a bit – you've even seen some of it yourself – but I'm a lot healthier now. Telma's made sure of that."

There's a hint of a smile on his face and Zelda knows that he means it. "Link, would you go back home now you're better?"

He casts a thoughtful look and momentarily thinks about it before responding, "I would." He contemplates his next words even more carefully and looks at her squarely.

"Zelda. I'll make a deal with you. If you promise me that you'll take it easy and take care of yourself, I'll do it. I'll go back home."

This is when Zelda knits her eyebrows, not at all expecting that sort of reply. She looks to him for further explanation, but he remains calm, a tender expression on his face. She scrambles her mind for a proper response, but she speculates that the answers are already there.

He's identified the parallel in their lives – how both of them possess certain responsibilities over Hyrule and how both of them have crashed because of it. Link's life was disrupted and filled with much pain and stress in his endeavor to restore the kingdom. It didn't help that he also suffered loss and came out needing to distract himself from the haunting past. For herself, on the other hand, she's tied to her throne until death and ergo, will bear the responsibility of Hyrule for as long as she lives. And already, she's made so many mistakes and has gained little to no approval.

At some point of their lives, they lost sight of what's important and it's resulted in nothing but emptiness. What Link did just now… It's liberating for him to speak about the past without running. And now he's asking her to do the same. He wants her to be optimistic and forget about expectations and responsibilities for one moment to just _breathe_. If she was ready to do that, then he was ready to go back home.

For understanding and grasping the weight of the situation, she looks at him squarely and nods firmly. "Okay."

The rest of the conversation carries on in companionable silence even as he escorts her back home to her castle. They simply wave each other goodbye and for the first time in a long while, Zelda finally feels in control.

* * *

 _1 Year Later_

Castle Town's construction progresses positively, the town bustles with life and people are starting to create new lives for themselves. She derives a feeling that can only be described as _good_. And it's even more satisfying to know that everyone's played a part in this outcome.

Buried are the traces of war. All over are new doors and fresh starts. For Zelda and Link, gone are the tired facades; it's finally the chance to make things right.

Recently, she was informed that Link had travelled back to Ordon and she felt nothing less of happy for him. He's moved on. She doesn't expect him to come back right away – he's been talking about exploring and revisiting other places, overcome with strong sense of wanderlust.

It was a bittersweet farewell – his presence had become a constant in her life – but she was in no position to force him to stay. After all, if he feels the slightest bit of distress from her, she knows he'll come back. In the same manner, Zelda also tries to keep her word as well. She's stopped concerning herself with ignorant comments. She forces herself to relax in between work. Sometimes, she even throws caution into the wind and takes the whole day off.

It's a life she's satisfied with it. And she can finally keep up.

It seems that life is a cycle of satisfying and disappointing moments, but what matters most is how you respond to them. Zelda learned that the hard way. But it turns out she was strong enough to persevere. She's forever walking on the edge, but her balance is better. All she really needs to do is keep moving.

She assumes that this is how life works now. Maybe the world continues to try you until you can find the strength to keep going. Not everyone comes to the same conclusion and unfortunately, some don't discover their reason for living. But as Zelda looks over the rebuilt and restored kingdom, she knows she's made her choice.

Life goes on.

* * *

A/N: If you made it this far, thank you reader. I apologize if it's boring or if there are errors, but reviews are highly appreciated! Otherwise, I wish you a wonderful and happy day - MT


End file.
